


Getting Closer

by Shi_Toyu



Series: The Truth is, I am IronWinter [18]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 80's Music, Adorable, Adorable Tony Stark, Brunch, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes is a sap, Bucky Wants a Dog, Dorkiness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pouting, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Tony has a bone to pick to with boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Imagine that Tony doesn't have friends he has family, that includes Pepper, Rhodey, the avengers, his bots, JARVIS, and Bucky realizes this and slowly works to become apart of it. Soon enough they become his family too.”

“James Buchanan Barnes!”

Bucky craned his head over the back of the couch where he was trouncing Clint at Call of Duty. Tony stormed across the room towards them from the elevator. He still had his headset on, which he only wore for Avengers or SI official business, and was dressed in a suit.

“Hey, doll, how did your call with the Board go?”

He had pitched his new idea to them today, about using electronic customer tracking to help isolate early indicators of dementia and Alzheimer’s.  Some doctoral student at MIT had used the idea for their thesis paper and reached out to SI for statistics information. Tony had latched onto the idea with gusto and offered to do more than just give her statistics.

“Fine, great. Elle from Legal has been for it from the beginning so you know they never stood a chance. That girl has passed legislation without ever holding political office, you know. You just don’t argue with her. That’s not what we need to be talking about.”

Bucky paused the game, ignoring Clint’s protests, and twisted around so he could face Tony straight on.

“What’s wrong?”

“’What’s wrong,’” Tony blustered. “What’s wrong is that after I got off the call with the Board, Pepper asked me if I’d decided what kind of dog I was getting.”

“You’re getting a dog? Dude, that’s great! Lucky’d love to have another dog around to play with,” Clint cut in, irritation over the game forgotten.

Tony scowled.

“No. I am _not_ getting a dog. I don’t _want_ a dog. _Bucky_ wants a dog.”

“I think a dog might be a good idea for you,” Steve said, coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. “I think you’d like it more than you think.”

“Why did Pepper think you were getting a dog, anyway?” Bruce asked from behind Steve.

“Apparently Rhodey told her,” Tony snapped, rounding back to Bucky, “after _you_ told _him._ ”

Bucky frowned.

“I mighta mentioned we went down to the shelter, I guess.”

“ _When?_ When have you even _talked_ to Rhodey? He left town again two days ago!”

“Well, yeah, but we went out for brunch before I gave him a ride to the airport.”

Tony stared at him for a long moment.

“You went out to brunch. With Rhodey.”

“Yes?”

“ _Why?_ ”

Bucky’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“Because it’s a five-hour flight back to California and airport food is shit?”

Tony just gaped at him.

“You can’t just-just-I don’t know! You can’t get my friends on your side just so you can get a dog!”

He was clearly starting to get quite upset by the whole situation, which was not at all something Bucky wanted. Tony had been used a lot throughout his life and Bucky wasn’t about to make that category any bigger.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Bucky soothed, standing quickly and reaching for Tony. “That’s not what any of this was about, I swear. Rhodey’s your family, doll, and that makes him important to me, too. I _always_ give him a ride back to the airport.”

The look in Tony’s eyes said he wanted to believe but wasn’t quite sure he could. Bucky took his face gently between his palms and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“He’s my family now, too.”

Tony wavered for a moment and then let himself fall forward into Bucky’s chest, hiding his face there.

“You’re a sap,” he accused.

Bucky chuckled, winding his arms around Tony to hold him close.

“Hard not to be with you,” he confessed. “You make me feel like an 80’s romcom. If you didn’t live in this damned tower, I’d be outside your window with a boombox every night.”

Tony snorted.

“Stop, you.”

Bucky just held on a little tighter and started rocking Tony back and forth.

“Aaaand Iiiiiii~” he sang, horribly off key, “will always love youUUUUUUUuuuUU~!”

“Oh my God, no!” Tony cried, trying to cover up his laughter with abject horror. “I give! Okay! You can have your dog! Just stop singing!”

Bucky snickered as he pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek.

“Deal.”


End file.
